


Однажды на Нар-Шаддаа

by altennie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Humor, Hutts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: забрак-контрабандист вовсе не собирался вставать на пути хатта-работорговца, но пришлось; твилекк-джедай просто хотел отдохнуть пару дней, но...





	Однажды на Нар-Шаддаа

**Author's Note:**

> Пьеса для театра телепатов в 4 сценах, с прологом и эпилогом.
> 
> По факту это выглядит, как сценарий для комикса. 
> 
> Было написано для летней ФБ-2018, по заданию "Магнит для неприятностей"

Пролог.

 

Променад, Кантина «Скользкие склоны» на Нар-Шаддаа.

— Нар-Шаддаа? Скучное, неинтересное место. Мерзкая грязная дыра посреди Пространства Хаттов. Есть, конечно, в Пространстве Хаттов дыры и погрязнее, взять хоть саму Нал-Хатта. Но здесь мерзость и скука достигают своего апогея, помноженные на количество населения и посетителей... 

Посетитель, пожилой грузный тогрута, заводит эту речь уже третий раз за вечер, и слушает его только скучающая твилекка-хостесс. Слушает она его только для того, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда пора добавлять в его стакан еще порцию дорогого кореллианского виски. 

Мимо них пробегает парочка — мальчик и девочка, а за ними — еще группка ребят возрастом не старше 12 лет. Обычно в кантины таких не пускают — видать, случай необычный. Они со всех ног несутся к выходу из кантины. Следом за ними бежит рослый светлокожий забрак — слишком светлокожий, хорошая особая примета — и, кажется, собирается отстреливаться. Следом за забраком бежит раб-эвоций и кричит:

— Только без стрельбы! Это приличное заведение!

На этом череда бегущих заканчивается — видимо, преследователей что-то задержало. Может быть, они уже убиты; может быть, они застряли в дверях; а может быть, они попросту решили никуда не бегать. Деловые люди не бегают за теми, кого хотят угробить. Для этого они нанимают специалистов.

1.

 

Логи переговоров по голосвязи мастера-джедая Аттама и рыцаря-джедая Марси, наблюдателей Ордена Джедаев по сектору Нар-Шаддаа в Пространстве Хаттов:

— Очень жаль мастера Мирру, но кто мог знать, что Та’рина Хатт захочет вмешаться в операцию. Её спасти не удалось, но хотя бы падаванов получилось вывезти.   
— Ну, если бы не пилот...   
— А вот пилота нам теперь нужно прикрыть. Как честным людям, не говоря уже — как джедаям.  
— Пилот сам себе нашёл неприятностей. Хотя он, конечно, молодец — с одного выстрела Та’рине прямо промеж глаз, никакая охрана не помогла, и силовое поле включить не успели.   
— Ну и как его теперь прикрывать? Срочно перебросить ко мне на Дарваннис?   
— Ему до порта Девкалон не добраться теперь, не то что до Дарванниса. То есть добраться-то доберется, но там его и угробят, ещё до взлета. Погоди, ты что, не на Нар-Шаддаа?  
— Да, представь себе, не у тебя одного на руках спасательная операция.  
— А кто из наших там есть?   
— Ээээ..  
— Что?  
— Кое-кто есть... но, Марси, он тебе не нравится. И официально, кстати, его там нет.

 

Тектари, синий твилекк, сын Га'рама, раба-секретаря Бруги Хатта и рыцарь-джедай, который мотнулся в самоволку на Нар-Шаддаа отца повидать:  
«Срочно ищи забрака-альбиноса, сказали они. Чтобы прямо вчера, сказали они. Пока он живой ещё. Как хочешь вывези его с этой луны. Еще лучше — из Пространства Хаттов. А что я только что приехал на пару суток, отца повидать, это как? А что, мне за все мои труды и отпуска не полагается? Отпуск, спросили они? Какой еще отпуск?»

2.

 

Гостиница для хаттов. Когда-то дорогая и роскошная.

На позолоченной, но несколько потертой лежанке ворочается хатт, над хаттом летает дорогой медицинский проб-дроид и пытается заботиться о текущем состоянии хатта. При этом дроид тревожно попискивает — состояние здоровья хатта не ахти — кто-то недавно прострелил хатту голову, по чистой случайности мозг уцелел. Или не по случайности — враги Та’рины Хатта поговаривают, что мозга у него нет, один межушный ганглий. 

Перед хаттом стоят наемники-специалисты — снайпер и помощник снайпера. 

— Чего желает могучий Та’рина?  
— Желает убить этого рогатого наглеца. Желает увидеть, как тот умрет. Немедленно. Сегодня, Вчера.   
— Голосъемка процесса предоставляется за дополнительные деньги.   
— Никакой голосъемки! Хочу видеть смерть этой дряни своими глазами.  
— Организация шоу не входит в наши обязанности... хотя за дополнительные деньги...  
— Шоу я лично организую. 

3.

 

Бруга Хатт, самый известный на Нар Шадда организатор развлекательных событий, приемов и гладиаторских боев, в своём кабинете перед обедом быстренько просматривает текущие дела со своим рабом-секретарем, пожилым синекожим твилекком Га’рамом:

— И могучий Та'рина Хатт дополнительно сообщает, что прибудет, но у него есть условие.  
— Говори, Га’рам. Ближайшие пару дней Та'рина достаточно интересный гость, чтобы учесть его в программе вечеринки... это должно привлечь посетителей. Дай-ка взглянуть, что у него за условие.   
— Он желает, чтобы на вечеринке оказался один особенный гость, о Бруга Хатт.   
— Так в чем дело, пусть приводит. Много там еще почты, Гарам? Мой желудок требует насыщения. Чем нибудь простым и питательным, оставим изысканные блюда на вечер.   
— Он не может привести этого гостя лично. Если мне будет позволено сказать...  
— Говори.  
— Если бы Та’рина Хатт мог добыть в свое распоряжение этого особенного гостя сам, он вовсе не пришел бы на вечеринку. Но сравнительно недавно он потерял много денег — неудачные перевозки, мор в рабских коллекторах. Он рискнул акциями Картеля, заработал санкции от Старшей Линии Картеля и теперь его возможности на Нар Шаддаа крайне, крайне ограничены.   
— Ты начал утомлять меня, Га’рам. Кстати, что за гость?  
— Вот голопортрет, о Бруга Хатт, вот выдержки из новостных сводок.  
— То есть он хочет, чтобы я за свой счет поймал ему его обидчика? Хм, хмммм... Но это стоит дороже, чем присутствие Та’рины на моей вечеринке. Говоришь, у него трудности, рискованные сделки?   
— Да, и мне кажется, ваше состояние может существенно увеличиться за счет ауродиевых акций Та'рины.   
— Ты говоришь о...   
— О нарушении одного из внутренних Базовых Положений Картеля.   
— О невыплате долга, что ли? Ну, не столько он мне окажется должен.  
— Что вы, Хозяин. Вы пользуетесь этим правилом каждый день, именно за его счет ваши вечеринки так популярны. Правило Гостеприимства, конечно.  
— Ты предлагаешь...  
— Именно.   
— А этот, как его, гость...  
— Я взял на себя смелость уже разместить его в помещении для персонала.   
— О! А каковы дополнительные расходы, мой сообразительный секретарь?  
— Менее стандартного гонорара приглашенному музыканту.   
— Я доволен, Га’рам. А теперь сообщи, пусть мне доставят легкий обед. Ужинать я буду во время вечеринки. Раза три или четыре. 

4.

 

В виде исключения очередная вечеринка великого Бруги Хатта проходит не на барже развлечений, а на причальном балконе — сегодня слишком много гостей-хаттов, на барже им всем тесновато. В программе вечеринки ужин из шести перемен блюд, выступление танцоров, бои рабов (исключительно на холодном оружии), а лично у Бруги Хатта сегодня есть дополнительное развлечение — приложив минимум усилий, подставить Та’рину Хатта и наложить лапу на его ауродиевые акции. Впрочем, Та’рину практически не надо подставлять — видимо, правы те, кто шепчется про его межушный ганглий. О, молодое поколение хаттов! Оно умеет лишь тратить деньги, заработанные предками. Да и тратить-то с выдумкой их приходится учить... вот хотя бы таким умельцам, как Бруга.  
Музыка грохочет, перекрывая всю болтовню и чавканье хаттов... да что там, все прочие звуки надежно заглушая.

Га’рам:  
«Так, все на своих местах. Та’рина рядом с Бругой, забрак этот, вольный пилот, выбрал самый темный угол... пусть его, великому Бруге наблюдать это не помешает, зато он сам будет вести себя посвободнее. Как вовремя мой мальчик привел его ко мне. Я всегда говорил, главное — семья! А что привязанностей ему нельзя — ну так то привязанностей, а семья это святое».

Забрак-контрабандист:  
«Откуда он на меня свалился только, этот твилекк! То есть вовремя свалился, я-то думал, мне крышка уже. Говорят, у Та’рины на Нар-Шаддаа власти нет, потому что денег особо нет. По хаттским меркам. Ну а по моим денег у него еще дохрена. Охотничков нанять хватило. Зачем я в него стрелял, ну зачем я в него стрелял... А, все равно бы выстрелил, не сдавать же ему детей. Он бы их в Империю небось продал, силочувствительных-то. А так — бац, трах, Та’рина брык набок, и всем не до нас. Нет, точно, обеднел Та’рина — охрана у него дурацкая. А я что, я ничего, меня грохнуть — много не надо. Зачем этот твилекк меня потащил на эту дурацкую вечеринку? Халявное бухло это хорошо, конечно, и сам твилекк ничего, но как-то иначе я представлял себе, как надо от хаттов и охотников за наградой прятаться...» 

Тектари:  
«Нет эмоций, есть покой... Нет эмоций, есть покой... где-то, наверное, есть, а тут музыка так орет, что я сам себя не слышу. И никто никого не слышит. Какой уж тут покой. Классно все-таки отец придумал. В этой мешанине что угодно провернуть можно, никто и не почешется. Опасно, конечно, но не опаснее, чем, шарахаясь от каждой тени, тащить парня тайком в космопорт. И потом ему же проще будет — не надо будет от Та’рины прятаться. Он же вольный пилот, перевозчик, его рейсы кормят, а какие рейсы, если в пространстве Хаттов не летать? Ничего, скоро разберемся.»

Та’рина Хатт:  
«О, как болит моя бедная голова. Ненавижу, ненавижу! Бруга, сволочь, мог бы и потише музыку устроить. Хотя... наемникам так будет проще, в этом грохоте выстрелы никто не заметит, и мне не придется компенсировать им беспокойный отход. Но где же сам белёсый рогатый гаденыш? Ах вот он, выбрал темный уголок и думает, его там не видно? Мне-то видно, потому что хатты высшая раса, и снайперу видно, потому что у него хороший прицел. Кстати, о снайпере. Скоро он там? Увидеть, как мозги гаденыша плеснут на стену, и заесть это паштетом из язычков молодых маворров... идеально!»

Забрак-контрабандист:  
«Ловкий какой твилекк. Первый раз тогда увидел, как световым мечом выстрелы отбивают. Прямо все. То есть он сказал, что не все, а какие надо. Вроде как чует он, какие мимо летят, а какие надо отбить. Учили его. Интересно, а целоваться его кто учил... ооо... он точно джедай? Им же вроде бы нельзя...»

Тектари:  
«Нет невежества, есть знание. Кстати о знании и невежестве. Почему-то почти все считают, что джедаи — это такие специальные взрослые особи, которые ничего не знают ни о сексе, ни об удовольствии, ни о собственной сексуальности. Ну, привязанности не рекомендуются... и из этого такой вывод? Ха. Да в этом зале каждый первый не имеет привязанностей и семью заводить не собирается, а на этой луне — каждый второй, но странные почему-то именно джедаи. Да, мне нравится этот забрак, и целоваться с ним приятно. А еще мне надо оказаться между ним и снайпером... и лучше всего для этого мне сидеть у него на коленях, кстати.»

Га’рам:  
«Как он сидит, этот забрак! Ну как он сидит! Ребенку же неудобно! Надо потом накормить дите, какой-то он худенький, не наел красоту еще...»

Бруга Хатт:  
«Какое шоу! У мальчишки дивная пластика. Удивительно изящные лекку. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Га’рама вырастет такое сокровище. А еще говорят, твилеккские мужчины некрасивы. Это вы их просто готовить не умеете. Джедаи, очевидно, умеют. Какая жалость, что я позволил Га’раму выкупить сына. Далеко пошел парнишка, образование получил, тренировками добрал... Верно говорят — можно забрать твилекка с Нар-Шаддаа, нельзя забрать Нар-Шаддаа у твилекка. Судя по тому, что с забраком там творится, целуется мальчик прекрасно. Ну-ка, ну-ка, уже и штаны расстегнул... то есть пока не себе, забраку. Забрак фактурный, цвет кожи интересный, надо предложить контракт... Зря говорят, что меня интересует только еда, мои интересы весьма разнообразны. О, вот и за член его уже взялся, пока рукой, молодец, надо постепенно, постепенно повышать градус, посмотрим, что дальше... может, и Га’рамову сыну контракт предложить, даром что джедай?»

Забрак-контрабандист:  
«Ты твилекк или осьминог вообще? Вроде две руки, а как будто восемь и сразу везде — и за шею обнимает, и в штанах уже шерудит, и еще пальцем легонько прижимает мне нижнюю губу... Ох, да, да, ещё. Вот так, и здесь тоже, Ну давай же! А, понял, за шею — это ты лекку меня трогаешь. А дай-ка я тебя тоже потрогаю, за везде». 

Снайпер в укрытии:  
«Раз-два-три-раз-два-три... да что такое, никакого терпения на них не хватит. Когда этот твилекк уже слезет с него, сколько можно обжиматься. Ну давай, давай, на пол уже, на коленочки и в рот бери, открой мне цель, ну открой. Скорее бы закончить, что-то нехорошо мне, пятна какие-то темные глючатся...»

Напарник снайпера:  
«Ну что он ждет, стрелял бы уже, свалил бы двоих, всех дел. А то душно тут, в тайнике, сил моих нет, так и клаустрофобию можно заработать. И зрение что-то сбоит... словно плывет все...»

Та’рина Хатт:  
«Когда уже он выстрелит? О, моя голова!»

Тектари:  
«Нет страстей — есть ясность мыслей, Это правильно. Ясность мыслей мне сейчас очень нужна, я этот прицел прямо чую и лекку, и всем затылком. И мне обязательно надо, чтобы выстрел состоялся... То есть отцу надо, какие-то вокруг него мутятся хаттские дела. Говорил я ему — давай выкуплю тебя, да он не хочет. Нравится ему здесь, у Бруги. Мне, надо, сказать, тоже кое-что тут нравится... Да, и вот ещё так, ну, да, прямо за лекку трогай, только нежно... Да... Главное выстрел не пропустить».

Снайпер в укрытии:  
«Все, стреляю. Три, два, один...»

Помощник снайпера:  
«Что-то не то... хррр...»

Та’рина Хатт:  
«Выстрел! О нет! Ну почему, почему же!» 

Забрак-контрабандист:  
«Аааа! Ой, что это было?»

Тенвер:  
«Нет хаоса — есть гармония. Точно. Очень гармонично. Выстрел был, след от выстрела остался, забрака я вовремя в сторону отклонил... надеюсь, отец свою часть плана тоже выполнил. А теперь нам надо убираться отсюда. Потому что последнюю часть Кодекса мне сейчас вспоминать пока рано — смерти-то нет, а Великая Сила есть, но речь пока совсем не о том...»

Га’рам  
«Расход снотворного газа стандартный, задержание прошло успешно, охотники целы... Надо уговорить Бругу заплатить им гонорар, тогда их показания будут искренние и естественные. Но какой же он молодец, детка моя — когда он забрака с линии огня отклонял, я этого движения даже не увидел, выстрел сверкнул и все...»

Бруга Хатт:  
«Ауродиевые акции, хе-хе. Нарушение Договоренности о Гостеприимстве может стоить Та'рине еще и Кортозисных акций вдобавок. Какое безобразие, устраивать покушение на гостя прямо в присутствии хозяина! Какое неуважение».

Тектари:  
«Кстати, о том, что смерти нет... что это такое там творится с Та’риной Хаттом, что он в конвульсиях на лежанке бьется? Межушный ганглий порвался от расстройства? Профит!»

Эпилог.

 

Променад, Кантина «Скользкие склоны» на Нар-Шаддаа.

За столиком светлокожий забрак-контрабандист, перед ним пожилой тогрута. Между ними на столе бутылка кореллианского виски и пара стаканов.   
— Нар-Шаддаа? Скучное, неинтересное место. Мерзкая грязная дыра посреди Пространства Хаттов, — говорит тогрута забраку. Тогрута сильно пьян, а забрак практически трезв. Кроме забрака эту речь слушает твилекка-хостесс, а кроме твилекки-хостесс — еще пять посетителей. Сама по себе речь им неинтересна, им интересен пьяный тогрута. Точнее, его деньги. Вот сейчас он встанет, вот выйдет из кантины...

— Позвольте, я вам помогу, — говорит ему забрак. — Мне как раз тоже пора уходить. У меня как раз скоро свидание. С одним симпатичным твилекком.   
Посетители кантины, примеряющиеся к чужим деньгам, реагируют на это спокойно. Ну, двоих придется потрошить, всего-то дел. Их-то пятеро. Что может пойти не так?


End file.
